


In the Moonlight

by soniabigcheese



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: A 'what if' scenario, what if Kayo has a crush on Lady Penelope





	In the Moonlight

Penny missed home. Tracy Island was fine, with it’s almost silent air conditioning, but it was nothing like her ancestral home filled to the rafters with antiques and luxuries galore. The mustiness and clutter. Here, it was far too clean and modern and fresh.

Whoever said that sea air sent you to sleep, they were lying. Although, the thought HAD crossed her mind and she wondered just how easy it would be to sneak down to the beach, take a walk, a little skinny dip ... and get back before anybody woke up.

Pacing about in the roundhouse, she was glad that they’d put Parker elsewhere. His snores would rattle the windows! That man could sleep anywhere. Mind you, she mused, that’s probably because he’d been used to sleeping rough. A spell in prison was his ‘luxury’. 

She’d always had this problem, unable to sleep on the first night away. Whether it be another person’s house ... or a hotel. Groaning, she rubbed the back of her head and sauntered towards one of the many tall windows that surrounded her room, giving her a spectacular view of the island and it’s surrounding waters. 

The moon was low in the sky, the bottom edge just about dipping into the rippling dark waters and casting a broken reflection on the surface. It was beautiful. So serene. No wonder Jeff chose this place. It was as remote as you could get, but had everything he and his family needed.

A light tap on the door, broke her inner thoughts.

“Come in.” she replied with a sigh.

“I brought you a hot chocolate,” came the response, “thought you could do with some.”

“That’s very kind of you,” she took the extra large mug and sipped at the sweet liquid.

Ohhh, that was delicious.

She eyed her companion curiously.

“You’re not having any?”

Perfect lips smirked at her.

“Nah, you know I can’t stand chocolate. So I brought this instead. Thought I’d keep you company. Can’t sleep myself.”

Penny knew this all too well as she observed through dinner time, the furtive glances, the awkward gestures, the clumsiness, the faint flush on those sculpted golden cheeks, that sort of thing. It was amusing to watch, and she felt flattered at the attention.

A hand snaked around her waist, she stiffened slightly, it was quickly retracted with an apology.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”  
“That’s quite alright,” Penny replied, gently taking the hand and placing it back around her waist, “You just took me by surprise, that’s all.”

She didn’t want to ruin that moment, that shared intimacy, not when it was initiated. Their shoulders touched and a head leaned on hers with a deep sigh.

“I like your perfume.”

A smile tugged at her lips and she turned to her lover.

“It’s a special blend ... I highly doubt that this one would suit you ... you see ...”

She was cut short by a pair of soft lips pressing ever so gently to hers, tentative, yet passionate. She pulled away with a small gasp, straight into a pair of eyes, darkened by desire.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” came the confession.

Penny bit her lip and laughed softly, a wry grin spread over her face and she pulled back, looking at her lover, silhouetted by the moonlight. She tucked a hair behind her ear and flushed ever so slightly.

“Well ...” she began, glancing around the roundhouse guest room, “... don’t you think this is a little TOO cliched?”

A pause.

“You know... moonlight ... us standing here in our nightwear ... a romantic kiss? I wonder what’s next on the menu? Maybe a tumble in the sheets ... perhaps? Or ... a naughty shower?”

Her lover laughed, it was rich ... and delightful. it sounded natural, not forced.

“I never thought of you as being so forward.”

Penny leaned forward and whispered.

“That’s because I read a lot of romance novels in my spare time.”

She took her companion’s hand in hers and weaved her fingers in between theirs, squeezing ever so slightly.

“I ... I don’t know what to say .... Lady Penelope.”  
“Oh, I think we’ve gone far beyond formalities here ... especially with that kiss .... Just call me Penny .... Kayo.”


End file.
